Master Yoda and our heroes vs Count Dooku, Alter and the villains
This is how Master Yoda and our heroes battle against Count Dooku, Alter and the villains in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. notices a shadow on the floor of the hanger as it reveals to be Master Yoda Trakeena: gasps Count Dooku: Master Yoda. Master Yoda: Count Dooku. our heroes Alone, you will not be, my friends. Take them together, we will. Rygog: Right on time, Master Yoda. Count Dooku: You have interfered with our affairs for the last time. Alter: Yeah, what he said. uses the Force to send parts flying at Yoda, but Mac uses the Force to move them away. Then he uses the Force to bring the ceiling down on them, but Mac uses the Force to move them away Mac Grimborn: You've become powerful, Alter. I sense the Dark Side in you. Alter: I've become more powerful than any Jedi. Force lightning on them Even you. fires Force lightning to counter Alter stop countering Mac Grimborn: You still have much to learn. Elgar: Yeah, what he said. Bowser: Obviously, this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force, my old Apprentice. activate their lightsabers Count Dooku: But by our skills with a lightsaber. and Master Yoda activate their lightsabers Bowser: Fall, Jedi! You will fall to me! Mac Grimborn: I fall to no one! Bradey O'Diesel: So like Mantis. fight and clash their lightsabers still continue with their duel, until they gain the upper hand Master Yoda: Fought well you have, my old Padawan. Mac Grimborn: You're a worthy foe, Dooku. I can't say the same about your minions. Alter: We're not his minions, we're his allies. Count Dooku: This is just the beginning. uses the Force to try and dump a rock on Anakin and Obi-Wan Yoda and our heroes are forced to let Dooku, Alter and the villains get away to save them Alter and the villains escape in the solar sailor as Padme` and the Clone trooper try to stop them Alter: Set a course for Coruscant. solar sailor unfurls it's colors and is headed for Coruscant Thomas: Mac was right. If Dooku, Alter and the villains escape, they'll rally more systems to their cause. Nyx: Oh, this is just priceless! And we've ''had ''to rescue Obi-Wan! I mean, whose idea was ''that?! '' Master Yoda: as he gets his walking stick and the Clone troopers arrive Padme`: Anakin! him Eric: We'll get them next time. Nyx: Nobody listens to me! You all say ''I ''overreact, but no! it cuts to the solar sailor arriving on Coruscant as it furls its colors and lands on the surface arrives at the inside landing port and lands as Dooku, Alter and the villains meet with Sidious and Grimmel Count Dooku: The Force is with us, Masters Grimmel and Sidious. bow to him Darth Sidious: Welcome home, Lord Tyranus, Alter, Bowser, and my servants. Grimmel the Grisly: You have done well. Queen Chrysalis: Thank you, my Lords. Olympius: We have excellent news, Masters. The Clone Wars have begun, and our moment will soon be at hand. Darth Sidious: Excellent. Everything is going as planned. Grimmel the Grisly: I have foreseen it. chuckles Jinxer: Soon, when the time comes, no one will be able to stop our plan to execute Order 66. Queen Bansheera: ''If ''this plan works, Olympius will be my second-in-command. Olympius: Yes, Mother. the scene changes to the Jedi Temple as it cuts inside Obi-Wan: Thank you for your assistance. You will all make fine Jedi. Your skills with a lightsaber are very impressive. Mac Grimborn: It's not over yet. Master Yoda: Mac, sense that something is troubling you, I do. Mac Grimborn: I just can't believe that Bowser said something about Sidious and Grimmel controlling the Senate. It doesn't feel right. Twilight: Like Bowser, Dooku and Alter have joined the Dark Side. Their ways are lies, deceit, creating mistrust now. Mace Windu: Nevertheless, I think we should keep a closer eye on the Senate. Master Yoda: I agree. Master Mantis: Where is Skywalker? Mac Grimborn: He's on his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home. You know, I have to admit, without the Clones, it couldn't have been a victory. Master Mantis: Not victory, my old Padawan. The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. The Clone War has begun. it cuts to the Clone troopers preparing for battle against the Separatists as Palpatine and the senators watch then see Anakin and Padme` secretly marrying as 3PO and R2 are its only witnesses. The priest leaves as they kiss as the film ends Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Final Battle Scenes Category:Duel Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duels Category:Happy senes Category:Reunion scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Romantic scenes Category:Marriage scenes Category:Escape scenes